


Lolita

by bijective



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijective/pseuds/bijective
Summary: A short Drabble on how Worick ends up working at Pussy.





	Lolita

The fifth time Worick tries to hustle a client he gets caught.

“Boy… Streetwalking is illegal ya know that.” Says the 40 something police officer.

“I was just trying to get in his pants!” He replies. Worick grins at the police officer trying to charm him. He fails. The man simply quirks an eyebrow and says “You were trying to get in the pants of a 50 year old office worker?.”

“What can I say I have a grandpa kink.” With that Worick throws in a wink, batting his eyes ‘seductively’.

“So he was giving you the money just for fun?”

“Yes?”

“Look kid he has already confessed. Eliciting sex from a minor is a federal offence. You could go to juvie and he will go to jail.”

“Look…I…”

Chad interrupts the kid in front of him. “Fortunately for both of you this is Ergastalum and I have too many gang violence case to work without this on top of it.”

Worick nods trying not to seem too eager. Chad hands him the money he was supposed to earn for blowing the man and tells him to get out. Just as he is about to leave he is stopped by what the police officer says.

“If you are bent on this career go to Pussy or Bastard. You will be far less likely to wind up dead in a dumpster and that will save me a headache.”

Worick runs away as fast as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> So I read the Gangsta manga and really enjoyed it. This little bunny came to my head and I had to type it up. Not sure if I should continue it though. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> PS Couldn't think of an appropriate title so I used Lolita.


End file.
